Teen Demigod
by TBAKER
Summary: The Seven travel to Beacon Hills to check on various reports of monster attacks, while there, they meet Scott McCall and his pack. Will they be allies or enemies? *DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON/HEROES OF OLYMPUS OR TEEN WOLF*
1. Chapter 1

New Kids at Beacon Hills High

 _*Camp Half-Blood*_

 _Percy POV_

Percy walked up the stairs to the Big House, slightly nervous. Usually when he came here back things followed, Chiron had called him saying he had a quest for him and the rest of the Seven which must have meant it was something big.

Percy began to knock, but before his hand and the door could make impact Chiron opened the door, "Percy, great, I must have a word with you." He quickly pulled him in and shut the door. Percy noticed that Chiron looked different than he usually did, his fur looked messy and he had a few cuts on his arm that were covered by Band-Aids. They pass Seymour the Leopard Head and walk to his office.

"Chiron, is everything alright?" Percy asked him suspiciously, Chiron looked confused then, he realized how he looked, "Oh yes, pay no attention to how I look, just some sparring with the Ares kids." Percy rolled his eyes, he didn't like any of the Ares kid, he especially hated Clarisse La Rue, but she hadn't been her horrible self and bothered him lately.

"The quest I told you about, there has been some very strange occurrences happening in the town of Beacon Hills." The centaur told Percy. "What kind of 'strange occurrences'?" Percy questioned.

Chiron sighed, "Well in the past few years." He picked up a file folder and opened it to read the contents inside. "There has been, giant wolves, giant lizards who walk on two feet who can secrete paralyzing venom, assassins, and recently there have been reports of another giant wolf." He finished.

"Oh…" Percy said, he thought of all the things that he had faced before, giants, monsters, killer mechanical animals, and omnipresent earth goddesses.

"Ok," he said to Chiron "You want us to go check it out?" he asked.

"Yes, it would be much appreciated." Chiron replied.

"Ok, I'll tell the others and we can probably be on our way by tonight." He said and began to walk out.

"Oh Percy," Chiron called after him "There is one more thing." He finished

Percy turned around to face his mentor, "Yeah?" he asked.

"You'll have to go to high school." Chiron told him.

Percy's face went blank and the color drained from it. "No, no, no, no, no!" he walked over to the centaur and got on his knees, and put his hands together like he was going to pray.

"PLEASE CHIRON, NO SCHOOL." He begged.

The centaur rolled his eyes, "Percy, it's not that serious." He told the young demigod "Go prepare for your quest." Percy got up and lumbered out of the house pouting,

 _*2 Hours Later*_

Percy had told the rest of the Seven about the quest and they had all packed and got more information from Chiron. The Seven prepared to get on the Argo II, Leo was currently inputting the coordinates for Beacon Hills, Annabeth and Piper were saying goodbye to their cabin mates, Hazel and Frank were saying goodbye to Nico, and Jason was flying around the ship making sure nothing was wrong.

"ALRIGHT MATEYS, IT'S OFF TO SEAS, WELL…SKIES!" Leo said in his best pirate voice.

Piper and Annabeth rolled their eyes and boarded the ship, Hazel and Frank did the same with Percy behind them, and Jason landed on the deck. Leo started the ship and it began to hover, the campers waved goodbye to them until they got so high, the ship was just a speck in the clouds.

Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank went to the mess hall to eat, Leo manned the controls, and Percy and Annabeth went to the stables to look below them through the glass door. Their eyes began to get heavy and eventually they fell asleep.

Percy and Annabeth woke up and heard "Well, well, well, you better be glad Coach Hedge isn't here." Percy looked up and saw Jason and Piper standing in the door of the stable, smirking.

"Oh shut up." Percy said and helped Annabeth up.

"Leo says we're in Beacon Hills, he's looking for a place to-" Jason was cut off by a rumble from the ship. The group exchanged looks and ran up to the deck. They saw Hazel and Frank with their luggage looking calm.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Annabeth asked "ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?" She finished.

"Nah," Leo said calmly "Just a bumpy landing." He finished.

The group walked over to the rail and saw that they had landed on top of a building, which they had assumed was the high school, judging by the students rushing in and the sign that read 'Beacon Hills High School'.

The Seven got off the ship, and went to the edge of the roof to find a way down.

"How are we gonna get down from here?" Percy asked

"Maybe Jason could fly us down?" Hazel suggested looking at the son of Jupiter.

"Good idea, I can probably take two at a time." He said "Who wants to go first?" he questioned.

Nobody volunteered

"Ok… Hazel and Frank thanks for volunteering!" He said with a smile

"But we-" Frank started but was cut off by Jason who grabbed his and Hazel's hands and jumped off the side of the school.

Percy heard of scream but it didn't sound like a girls, he assumed it was Frank's.

The rest of the Seven ran to the edge and saw that their friends had made it safely down, Frank was holding on to Hazel though.

Jason flew back up, grabbed Leo, and pulled him down, they made it down and Jason yelled at Leo "So not cool man." Jason flew back up grabbed Annabeth and Percy, then came back for Piper.

"Ok, now we just have to get enrolled." Annabeth said, "Piper, that's where you come in, you charmspeak the principal. She finished and Piper nodded. The group began to walk up the stairs until Frank stopped them.

"Wait, how are we even supposed to find this so called 'giant wolf'?" he asked

"Glad you asked, Leo pulled a bronze rectangle about the size of a cellphone, with a small crystal on the top out of his pocket.

"I made this!" the inventor said proudly

"A phone?" Piper asked him.

"No, it's a SP Detector, it made it detect anything supernatural." He turned the device around, one side was plain bronze, and the other side was a white screen with a compass on it.

"This," He pointed to the crystal "Detects supernatural energy and its source." He finished.

"Nice." Percy said.

He went digging in his backpack and pulled out more of the detectors, "Here." He said and started passing them around.

The group walked through the doors of the school and the SP Detector automatically pointed toward a couple, a tall guy with dark hair in an up do talking to a shorter Asian girl with an elephant backpack.

"So, both of them or just one?" Hazel asked Leo.

"Both, the attraction is stronger." He started. "Ok, so I say we ask them for directions then sneak a tracker on them, Annabeth you could probably use your invisibility cap-." But she was already on it, Leo handed her a small tracking device, she walked behind the group and came back out invisible.

The six demigods walked over to the guy and girl, with Annabeth behind them.

"Hi!" Piper said, with a bit of charmspeak in her voice "We're new here, could you show us to the office?" she asked.

"Uhh, I have to get to class, but Kira has a few minutes, could you show them?" the boy asked the girl.

"Oh, sure." The girl, Kira had said.

"See you later." The guy said and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok," the girl said "Follow me."

The girl led them down a few hallways, Leo noticed that she was wearing s strange belt and eyed it the entire way to the office.

"This is your stop." The girl said "See you later." She began to walk away but Percy swore that for a second her eyes glowed amber.

He looked back at his friends "Did you guy's see-" he began. "Her eyes glow? Yeah" Annabeth said, reappearing with her cap in her hand.

"What do you think she is?" Frank asked

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Annabeth told the group.

"Ok, let's get enrolled it high school!" Piper said.

Piper opened the door and the principal looked up confused.

"Who are you?" he asked

"We're the new students!" Piper charmspoke.

"I'm not expecting any new stu-" He stopped as if the magic had just hit him. "Ah yes, the new students!" He said. "Let me get you some schedules printed." He said and started typing on his computer, his printer sounded and seven papers came out. "Here you go! Enjoy Beacon Hills High!" he told them. The Seven walked out of the office.

"Oh, that never gets old!" Leo said.

"What classes does everyone have?" Annabeth asked examining her paper.

"First period Econ." Percy groaned.

"I have History." Leo said.

"Me too." Annabeth, Piper, and Frank said.

"Science." Jason said

"Same." Hazel told him.

"Well, we better get to class." Leo said.

 _*Econ Class*_

Percy walked to the classroom and stood in front of the door, his SP Detector buzzed in his pocket.

He pulled it out, he put it in front of the window.

It pointed to two girls. One has long strawberry blonde hair, the other had short curly brown hair. He put it back in his pocket and knocked on the door. A beefy guy in gym clothes opened the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm the new student." Percy told him.

"Oh…well, find a seat and don't interrupt class again." The teacher said.

The man reminded Percy of Coach Hedge, he found a seat next to the girls. The class went by fast, so did all the other ones. Before he knew it, it was already time to go, he walked out of the school and saw his friends, then he saw Kira and Scott, he found out his name because they shared a class. They were with another boy, this one was shorter than Scott and wore a plaid shirt and black jeans. He saw the girls from earlier with them also, he had learned their names too. The redheads name was Lydia, the one with brown hair was Malia.

Percy pulled out his detector, it pointed towards Scott and his friends with a strong attraction.

"Leo, come look at this, this attraction is crazy." Leo walked over to Percy and pulled his detector out. His also pointed to the group.

The boy next to Scott checked his phone, he said something to his friends, they all piled inside on a blue jeep and drove off.

"We gotta follow them!" Percy said.

"How?" Frank asked "We don't exactly have a car." He finished.

Leo grinned "I've been working on something." He said and whistled. The Seven heard the sound of grinding gears and other mechanical workings.

A golden three rowed chariot drawn by bronze mechanical horses flew down from the roof, the mist made the chariot appear as a Toyota SUV.

"WHEN DO YOU HAVE THE TIME TO MAKE THIS STUFF?" Frank yelled.

"I spend a lot of time in Bunker 9." He said and got in the middle of the front row of the chariot.

"You coming?" Leo asked his friends.

They all piled into the chariot, the mechanical horses blew steam from the face holes Leo called nostrils. The horses zoomed off, the chariot close behind, the horses were fast, but not as fast as Arion. They caught up to the jeep, it stopped at an old warehouse, Leo parked the chariot across the street from the warehouse and the Seven got out. Scott and his friends walked into the warehouse, "Should we follow them?" Percy asked.

"I vote yes." Leo answered.

The Seven slowly walked to the warehouse door, there were two windows on either side of the door, they gathered to look through them. They saw Scott with glowing red eyes, fangs, and claws, Malia looked the same, except her eyes were glowing blue, Lydia was on the floor holding her stomach, the other guy was crouched over her. Kira was nowhere to be found, but then Leo saw her, and she was… on fire?

"HOLY CRAP!" Leo yelled, he pushed open to door, ran to Kira, and tackled her. He tried to put out the fire to no avail. He got on his knees and looked at Kira confused, she didn't seem to be in any pain. Kira scooted backward and kicked him with both legs. He flew back a good five feet and landed on his side. That was when the rest of the Seven ran into the warehouse.

They all ran to Leo who was holding his arm in pain. Malia and Scott turned to the group, Kira unbuckled her belt and whipped it out into a sword.

"Woah!" Leo said "How'd your belt do that?" He asked. Kira's eyes glowed amber again and her aura flared down.

"Who the hell are you?" Scott asked flashing his canine teeth.

"I think the better question is who are you?" Piper asked

"No, it's not, your friend just attacked my friend." Malia growled, her eyes still glowing.

"Wha- SHE WAS ON FIRE!" Leo yelled.

"No, I wasn't!" Kira told him.

Stiles was still on the floor with Lydia.

"Uhhh, Scott!" He yelled and pointed at one of the beams on the ceiling.

There was a girl with yellow reptilian eyes, scales on half of her face and-…A lizard tail?

She jumped down and scratched Annabeth, then swiped her tail at Hazel and Frank leaving them all to fall to the floor paralyzed. Percy ran to Annabeth but she got scratched by the lizard girl, he fell next to Annabeth.

"WOAH!" Leo yelled.

"TRACY STOP!" Malia yelled

Tracy swiped her tail and Piper and Jason, but Jason pushed Piper out of the way then dodged the attack himself.

Jason got out his sword and charged it with lightning. He directed it at Tracy but she jumped out of the way and it hit Kira. Jason and Piper looked on in horror.

"Oh my gods!" Jason and Piper both yelled.

But the lightning did not harm Kira. She put her arms out forward and absorbed it into her hands, her eyes glowed again.

"What the-" Jason began.

Kira redirected the electricity into her sword, twirled it, jumped at Tracy and sliced her back.

Tracy screamed and jumped out of one of the windows, Kira looked back to Piper, Jason, and Leo, then at the paralyzed group.

"Ok." Piper said "Let's all just calm down." Piper said with charmspeak in her voice, wanting to make Malia, Scott, and Kira, look normal again, but it didn't work. Scott and Malia still had their canine features, and Kira still had her flaming aura and eyes.

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

 _-To Be Continued-_


	2. Chapter 2

New Allies

* _Abandoned Warehouse*_

 _Scott POV_

"I think the better question is, who are you?" Leo asked Scott.

"No, in no way is that the better question." Stiles told the young demigod.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Jason asked, referring to his paralyzed friends.

"They'll be fine, it'll wear off in time." Scott said, "Now back to my question, who are you?"

"You know who we are, we're the new students." Piper said with a non-convincing smile.

"New kids usually don't have swords, and they can't usually control lightning." Kira said.

"You could." Stiles added which got him a glare from Scott. He turned his attention back to the paralyzed Lydia, he pulled a vial out of his pocket. The contents of the bottle was a cloudy white liquid, he opened the vial, poured some on his finger, the liquid turned out to be more of a slime. He rubbed it on Lydia's scratch. She began to twitch her fingers, then slowly move the rest of her limbs.

"Got any more of that?" Percy asked, straining to look at what was going on. Stiles ignored him and began to help Lydia.

"What is that stuff? Frank struggled to ask.

"Kanima anti-venom." Stiles said, not paying attention to who he was talking to.

"Kanima?" Piper asked.

"Lizards, really big lizards." Stiles answered, still not paying attention.

"Now back to the real question, who the hell are you?" Malia asked flashing her fangs.

Piper and Jason exchanged a look.

"Demigods." Jason said.

"Witches-" Leo started "Yeah demigods, what they said." He finished looking embarrassed.

"Now it your turn to answer us, what are you?" Piper asked them.

"You follow us, attack our friend, and you're asking us questions-" Malia started.

"I'm a werewolf." Scott said.  
"Really? Just gonna expose yourself like that?" Malia asked her alpha.

Jason, Piper, and Leo all back up, all remembering their bad experiences wolves.

"You don't work for Lycaon do you?" Piper asked warily.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Did you say you were demigods?" Stiles asked.

"Yep, I'm the son of Jupiter." Jason said.

"Aphrodite."

"Hephaestus."

"Poseidon."

"Athena."

"Mars."

"Pluto."

Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel, all added.

"And hey, do you think you could get us some of that anti-venom?" Percy asked again.

Stiles pulled another vial out of his pocket.

"You'll get it when we know you're not dangerous?"

"Come on, demigods? The son of Poseidon?" Those are all myths." Lydia said holding on to Stiles to stay up.

"I can assure you, they're very real, and we're not a threat to you. We just came to check out some reports on monster activity." Jason told them.

Leo stepped forward.

"Are you a werewolf too?" he asked Malia

She kept quiet.

Scott looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, if you must know. I'm a werecoyote." She told him.

"Werecoyote?" Piper asked.

"We're like werewolves, but cooler." She said.

"Hey!" Scott protested.

"And you? Katana wielding, electricity immune, fire ninja?" Leo asked Kira.

"Kitsune, it's a Japanese warrior fox spirit." She explained before the demigod even asked. "And I wasn't on fire, it was my aura." She added glaring at Leo.

"Yeah sorry about that." He said scratching behind his ear.

"What about you two?" Leo asked.

"Banshee." Lydia said "Who was recently held captive in a nut house and could really use a break." She muttered under her breath.

"You?" Leo asked Stiles.

"Uhh, formerly possessed by an evil Kitsune, it was…very evil." Stiles told him.

"What are you now?" Piper questioned

"Comic relief…" Stiles told her.

"Stiles, they smell weird but they're not lying, I listened to their heartbeats." The alpha told his best friend.

"You what?" Jason asked.

"Werewolf thing." Scott told him.

"Ok…what was with that lizard girl?" Piper asked

"Chimera." Stiles told her.

"You mean a fire-breathing, lion headed, goat lady?" Leo asked.

"No, genetic chimera, a human with different zygotes, these bad people, the Dread Doctors. They're taking genetic chimeras and experimenting on them, it turns them into monsters like her, half Kanima, half something else." Lydia explained

"So, about that anti-venom." Percy started.

Stiles walked over to Jason and handed him the anti-venom for his friends.

After healing each of their friends, Scott's pack began to leave.

"Wait! You said these Dread Doctors are bad guys, we can help." Percy called after them.

"Thanks, but these guys are really powerful, they exist on a different frequency than normal people, so as soon as you notice they're there, they've already disappeared.

"Frequencies? I might know a thing or two about frequencies." Leo said with a grin.

"Really?" Malia asked.

"I am the son of the inventor god." He told her.

"Ok, but I still don't believe in Greek gods." She said.

They all left the warehouse, Scott and Malia stopped

"Do you smell that?" Malia asked her alpha.

"Yeah, smells like oil, and there's a sound, like gears." He replied.

Scott changed from his regular eyes to his red wolf eyes.

"What the?" He said in astonishment

"What is it?" Malia asked him.

She changed her eyes, and saw what he was looking at.

"Is that a chariot? With robot horses?" She asked.

"What?!" Kira asked, she changed her eyes.

"You can see that?" Percy asked

"It yours?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah, but the mist should make it look like a regular car." Percy said in confusion.

"Guess it's the eyes." Malia said, she turned to them and showed them her glowing blue eyes.

"Why are you guy's eyes different colors?" Frank asked.

"I'm an alpha, Malia's a beta, different rank different colors." Scott told them.

"What about yours?" Hazel asked referring to Kira's orange eyes.

"It's a part of the whole Kitsune thing." She told her.

"Oh, I've heard of wolves but never Kitsune, they seem pretty cool." Hazel told the girl.

"We are." She said, she got closer to Hazel and whispered into her ear "And much cooler than Werewolves." Hazel and Kira both giggled.

"I heard that!" Scott said.

"Anyways, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, do you guys like have a house or a Greek temple or something?"

"We live in a flying boat." Annabeth told the pack.

"Of course you do, it's been fun, but I'm tired." Lydia told them.

Stiles helped her to the car and got in himself.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow." Scott told the demigods.

"Well, this has been a fun day." Leo said.

"Yeah, getting paralyzed by a lizard girl really was the highlight of my week." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"So, what now?" Percy asked.

"Well… we better get to bed, we have school tomorrow." Jason told him, he and the rest of the Seven, excluding Percy walked to the chariot/minivan.

"STILL?!" Percy asked.


End file.
